Golden Specks
by Lazay Woman
Summary: Mad!Cry with some one-sided PewDieCry. A story of fighting insanity and embracing it; a past Cry hides away, never wanting to remember. All of this rolled in one. The question is, will Cry open the box to his tragic past or keep it closed? All I know is, Cry can never get Mad's gold-red eyes out of his head. Rated for language, crycest, and blood play. Poor Pewdie can't have Cry...
1. Orbs That Hypnotize

Chapter 1: Orbs that Hypnotize

Running.

Just, running from it all.

Running from my life,

...and my own mind.

I was terrified of my own mind and the secrets that were held inside, but was too scared to look into. I never wanted to see what was hidden in those boxes inside the back of my mind, never wanting to find out exactly who I was before the accident.

Before my life changed for the better. Or the worst. I never really figured out which one my life turned out to be. Whether my life was better before or not is something i am not willing to find out.

Finding out meant searching through those discarded boxes and that was one thing I wasn't looking foreword to doing. But, unfortunately, something has been able to escape one of those boxes and I, for one, wish it wasn't the one I feared the most.

The one I knew held the worst secret of all, and I never, _ever_, wanted to find out what secrets that one wished to show. And I will either have to keep running from this beast or force it back into the box. Either way, I'm sure will be unpleasant, so I might as well choose the one that will be easier to handle in the future.

At least, what I thought would be the best one.

When I came to an abrupt stop and swiftly turned around, the first moment I looked up into it's face, I was terrified.

It's red crimson eyes seemed to be staring back into mine, staring right into my soul as I could only look back in frozen shock and fear.

It looked exactly. like. me.

The odd part was, that I knew him. He was someone I knew, but at the same time I couldn't remember exactly from where. I just knew I knew him and that was enough for me to unfreeze.

But I was still scared.

When he saw me look into his red eyes, they seemed to dim and turn burgundy with a weird and oddly piercing color of golden specks. As soon as I saw those specks of gold, the aura surrounding us seemed to shift, making the scene look different even though nothing changed,

...at least, the picture didn't.

What seemed to change was that those eyes of his suddenly didn't frighten me. They didn't pierce me like cold daggers through my heart, making it stop dead in it's tracks.

No, instead those hints of gold in his eyes made them look as if they were twinkling like little yellow stars shining brightly, making my bloody nightmare look like a pleasant dream under the night sky.

And, thinking of it like that, that's where I suddenly was. It was like I just blinked and I was there, outside under the stars. The only thing that didn't change was that he was still there, watching me with those golden specked eyes of his.

I opened my mouth to speak, but his finger came up to rest against my lips, shushing me. I looked into those red-golden orbs of his and the picture shifted again.

Just like before, the scene around me didn't change. I was still outside and he was still there, finger still against my mouth, but, for whatever reason, the mood seemed to shift.

Instead of a solid feeling of peace and security, I felt these strong, shapeless emotions filling me, and for some unknown reason, my chest was hurting as if it was burning.

No, my chest wasn't the only thing burning. My whole body was burning, or at least it felt like it. My whole body was aching and needed to be soothed; the finger against my mouth felt intensely hot and burned my skin.

Then, I realized my body wasn't burning because it was hot; it was freezing and becoming numb as if I was in some kind of freezer. I knew the red man in front of me was warm, but I couldn't move, let alone ask him to help me.

I looked back to his face and met his gaze, attempting to give him a silent message to help me. He watched me for a moment and finally smiled, understanding what it was I was asking him.

His smile made me shiver, and not from fear.

Stepping foreword, he let his finger slip from my mouth as his hand cupped the small of my back, pulling me toward him. Under the spell of his hypnotic gaze, my body followed his command willingly as he pulled me tightly to him, my head held to the crook of his neck.

His body was hot against mine, burning away the numbing cold as he warmed me back to life. Now, where all of the body heat came from was a mystery, but it seemed to be coming from his chest, just where his heart should be.

The red man pulled me back just enough to look into my eyes and I stared back into his, falling into his hypnotic gaze yet again. I felt him tug my body foreword, but I wasn't paying attention to that as I stared at the golden specks in those red orbs of his.

I only noticed when I felt something pleasantly warm at my mouth. The red man in front of me was... kissing me? The action confused me, but I didn't dwell on it when I felt him bite my bottom lip, forcing a groan out of my throat.

The unintentional noise made him bite harder, breaking the skin as my blood began dripping down my chin and onto my neck. Now, why I moaned when he licked the hot liquid from my skin, I have no idea. All I know is that the action itself felt amazingly good.

His hot tongue licked his way down to my neck, lapping up the remains of my red as I squirmed in his hold at the odd pleasant feeling of having him licking my blood.

I didn't even stop him when he bit into my neck, drinking the red liquid. _My_ red liquid.

My mind became all fuzzy, and all I remember was the intense and painful pleasure he gave me as I poured my essence into him; to this red man I had these un-named feelings for. I can remember screaming out in sweet, sweet agony as he took part of me.

The last two things I remember was a strong feeling I couldn't place that belonged to him and a pleasantly coolness on my lips just before I blacked out from a loss of blood.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed, with no evidence I left my room except the two, small bite marks on my neck.

Left with nothing but the agonizingly bittersweet memory.

Or, was it a dream?

**_TBC..._**


	2. Dramatic Fun

~Here is chapter 2 to my new series. Only a day after the first chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy, Friends.~

Chapter 2: Dramatic Fun

"Oh nooooo... Cry, what happened to you?!"

It was just another Pewdiepie, Cry, and Ken game night, and the three bros were playing prop hunt.

Pewds was looking down at his hunting buddy that had killed himself attempting to kill Ken the lamp, acting like it was a tragedy as Cry and Ken tried to hold back laughter.

"Pewds... I-It was an honor fighting by your side." Cry said dramatically, acting as though he were dying.

"No! Cry, please don't leave me!" Pewdie said, his voice shaking what he hoped sounded like pain, but knew it was from trying not to laugh.

Ken started singing 'My Heart Will Go On' as Cry made his voice sound as though he was choking and then went silent.

"Cry? Cry?! Nooooooooo..." Pewds said in a dramatic way and they laughed when Cry said "Whatever you do, don't rape my dead body."

"Of _course _I won't, Cry." Pewdie said as he picked up his dead body and carried it to a bed frame, setting it down and jumping up and down on his corpse.

"God damn it Pewds! I said NOT to rape me." Cry said, trying to sound angry, but was chuckling.

"I'm sorry Cry, but you're too much of a sexy beast to resist." Pewds perversely said as he continued to hump the dead body.

"Pewds, stop raping Cry and do your job." Ken said laughing, watching his Swedish friend as he waited.

Pewds turned around and, seeing Ken, he went into MLG mode and shot him. After killing a surprised Ken, he went back to humping Cry's dead body, making them all laugh.

"God damn it Pewds." Cry said, his voice filled with laughter, making Pewdie laugh harder. After their laughing fest, Ken said goodbye and got offline, leaving Pewds and Cry alone.

Cry's POV:

"Hey, um, Cry. You up for a little more game play or did you wanna give our fans a bit more PewDieCry to look foreword to?" Pewds asked me, making me a bit curious as to what he had in mind.

"I'm in. What did you have in mind to give them?" I asked him, truly curious as to what he planned on doing.

The Swedish noticeably flushed pink and said, "Um, how about we do another fanfiction reading?" He asked me.

I opened my mouth to say sure, when he added, "Only, this time we read one that is a bit more... extreme."

Okay, that was unexpected.

"By extreme, do you mean..." I trailed off, knowing he would know what I meant.

"Uh, yeah. A more... _sexual_ one." Pewdie blushed further and held up his hands in a surrendering way. "B-but we don't have to, i-if you don't want to. I mean, it's up to you."

I noticed Pewdie's stuttering, but didn't really think too much of it. I chuckled at a private joke of mine, thinking of how he said it was up to _me_.

It was hilarious to me.

"Alright, let's do it." I said, agreeing that it would definitely give the PewDieCry fans something to fangirl over. Pewds blushed a darker shade of pink, but smiled in what I saw was relief.

"Alright! Let's do this then!" He said and i saw him trifle through his things and pull out a sheet of paper of what I assumed was a fanfiction. "I skimmed through this and it seems like a good enough fanfic to read. I need you to look up 'Impatience' by xxpewdiecryloverxx."

"Okay." I said as I typed in what he said to and clicked on the first link that popped up almost immediately after I hit 'search', seeing a nicely organized fanfiction.

"You got it?" He asked and I said yes as I began reading the summary. It was rated m for sexual content and language... interesting.

"Okay, I'm gonna start recording in 3... 2... 1... H-how's it goin bros? My name is Pppeeeeeeewwwwwdddiiiiieeeppppiiiieeeeeee. I am here with..."

"Hey guys. It's Cry." I said blandly, making Pewds laughed before saying, "We're here again with the sexy beast. And today, we're going to be reading a fanfiction."

"Yep. Warning, it's gonna get hot in here from all the sexiness." I laughed when Pewds said in a girly voice, "Please, be gentle with me, Cry."

"Don't worry." I said in what I hoped was a sexy voice. "I'll be gentle." Pewds was silent for not even a second before he laughed, making me laugh too though I felt as though his was almost forced. I'm not sure why it would be, though.

"Okay, let's get started." Pewdie said, reading the title and summary to his bros before asking me, "You wanna narrate, Cry?"

"Okay." I said and, clearing my throat, began reading in my reading/acting voice.

_**TBC...**_

~And that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this. I needed to write this humorous chapter in order to get into the next one where you learn a bit more about the PewDieCry I mentioned. Anyways, the next chapter will come when it does, so be patient. Stay awesome, Friends.~


	3. Voice Like Silk

~Before you guys read the latest chapter, I have some things to say. I thank all of you guys for supporting me and my weird ass fanfics. Without you guys, I wouldn't be making many of them and I wouldn't have gone as far as I have without all of you. So, thanks to all of you and the support you give me, I present you with chapter 3. Here's chapter 3 for you all. Hope you enjoy!~

Chapter 3: Voice like Silk

* * *

Pewdie:

_Cry's voice is really quite beautiful._

_It's deep and sensual, wrapping around me like warm, soft silk, surrounding me as it's cords vibrate lowly, resonating deep within me._

_Maybe that's why I fell for him, this man with a voice of velvet warmth._

As Cry read, Pewdie paid close attention to the tone he used, trying to get a mental picture of what Cry could possibly look like.

Pewds sighed inwardly and gave up, knowing it was no good. He couldn't put a face to the masked man who cloaked himself in darkness.

No facecam, no pictures, living in two different countries...

No way of knowing.

"Pewds! It's your turn!" Pewds heard Cry say, snapping him out of his revere and looked down at his sheet of paper.

"Oh, uh... um... where are we again?" Pewds asked sheepishly, hearing Cry sigh.

"Seriously?!" Cry asked incredulously, making Pewds laugh in embarrassment.

"Sorry, your voice is just so sexy, I kinda got too into it." Pewds said, making Cry sigh, but chuckle.

"We're at the part where it says, 'Resistance is futile'." Cry told his bro.

"Ah, found it!" Pewds exclaimed, reading from there. "'Resistance is futile! Pewdie said, beginning to tickle his pinned bro. Cry laughed, struggling to get out of Pewdie's hold, to no avail.'"

"'Haaa-P-Pewdie... p-haaaa-p-please sto-hhaaaaaa! s-top!'" Cry said, acting out the part flawlessly, like always, making it almost believable.

"'Pewds grinned down at Cry, continuing his relentless atta-' damn Cry, I didn't know you were so ticklish" Pewds stopped reading to state, looking at the black Skype video on his computer.

"Shut up! I am NOT ticklish!" Cry exclaimed, sounding like a little kid almost, which made Pewds grin and laugh.

"Whatever you say Cry. Now, where were we... oh yeah. 'Pewds grinned down at Cry, continuing his relentless attack. "Surrender and I might show mercy." The swede grinned down at his laughing bro.'"

"' "Okay! Okay! I surrender! I SURRENDER!"'" Cry said, sounding like he was actually being tickled.

Pewds looked down at the paper in front of him. "'Pewds stopped tickling Cry and pulled away, sitting upward. Cry looked up, panting and out of breathe, and pushed Pewds off of hi-' Hey! That wasn't very nice! What do you have to say for yourself Cry!" Pewds exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression.

Cry laughed, a smile in his voice as he spoke. "Well, you should't have tickled me. I get pissed when people violate me without my consent."

"Oh, come on Cry. Admit it, you enjoyed my hands exploring your body." Pewds said perversely, winking at the video for all his bros to see.

"Just shut up and finish this." Cry laughed, urging the swede to continue the story.

8Pewds groaned. "Fiiiiinnnnneeeee. I swear Cry, you just wanna hear my sexy ass voice read some pornographic fanfictions."

Cry laughed again, laughing harder when Pewds sighed exaggeratedly and said, "You're such a pervert Cry. Admit it, all you want me for is my body."

"Pewds, seriously shut up and finish this or I will." Cry said, chuckling at his bro.

"Okay, okay. Um... oh, hear we are. 'and pushed Pewds off of him. But, as Cry did so he also was sitting up. So, in his haste, Cry lost his balance and fell on top of the shocked swede.' I can't read anymore. Cry, you do it."

Cry began to read again, his voice resonating in Pewds again. "Um... 'Cry looked down and blushed when he came face to face with Pewds, their faces just centimeters apart. Cry's heart beat wildly in his chest, as did the swedes as they starred at one another, nither being able to look away. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Pewds broke the silence."

Pewds, remembering to read this time, said blushing, "C-Cry... I..."

"'He stuttered out in embarrassment, making Cry's shyness fade away. Suddenly feeling bold, Cry closed the space between them and softly kissed Pewds.'"

Cry's voice had taken on a husky tone, making Pewds blush deeper, gulping at the change.

_'Cry, your voice is really just too much for me to handle.'_

_~Sorry, but I am ending it here for now. Now, I notice that a lot of you don't like it when I don't update my stories as offten as I should. Well, you see, I need to be inspired before I write something. If I am not inspired, then I can't write. I get really passionate about this one idea and write it, planning on continuing, but that passion for it just leaves to soon for my liking, and boom I have another idea. I only do this for fun, but I assure you all that I will get back to every single story I wrote. To ensure I finish them, I will write no mkre stories until I am finished with the ones I started. Now, I will not promise you all that I will update sooner, but I do promise you that I will finish all of my fanfiction. Have a great day, Friends.~_


End file.
